He's Alive?
by Redshut up
Summary: What if in the new timeline, Stark was alive but had a different reason for not being in Eureka? (warning: some violence)


"I can't believe he's alive" Allison said. She was sitting in Cafè Diem at a back table with Jack, Henry, Jo, and Grace. When Allison and the rest of the group that was thrown into this new timeline they never, especially Allison, expected Nathan Stark to be alive. "So what could he have possibly done to get himself barred from Eureka?" Allison asked.

"Plus there's a no contact order. If he has any contact with you Allison, or the kids he's going to be in a lot of trouble" Grace said. All at the table looked at her shocked. "I took out those on him?" Allison asked shocked. Grace nodded yes. "What could he have done that was so bad?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you" Grace started. "It all started when Fargo was made director of GD":

*Flash Back*

Stark wasn't happy that he was fired as the head of GD, but he was even more unhappy when Fargo was put in charge. Stark started drinking, a lot. Then later on he proposed to Allison. She was a bit apprehensive because of Stark's behavior. She said no but agreed to let Stark move in with her and Kevin to see how things went. After a couple of months Stark's drinking started bothering Allison. She started spending a lot of time with Jack. She just needed someone to vent to and get advice from. That made Stark angry and he started arguing with Allison when he was drunk. One night while Kevin was staying at a friend's, Stark was drunk, as usual. He started arguing with Allison about his drinking. Allison left the house upset and went to Cafè Diem. She was sitting at a table, drinking coffee when Jack walked in and saw that she was upset. He sat down and they started talking. He made her feel a bit better as he always does. They stood and hugged. As they hugged Stark came in, completely wasted. He walked over to Jack and Allison, grabbed her by the arm and spin her around so she faced him. "What the hell is this?! You turn down my marriage proposal and ask me to move in! Then you cheat with the brainless wonder!"

"I'm not cheating! He and I just talked, he made me feel better and I hugged him as a thank you! And I have news for you Nathan, Carter is a hell of a lot smarter than you'll ever be!" Allison yelled back at him.

Stark punched her. Jack grabbed Stark by the arms trying to hold him back. Stark spun around and punched Jack square in the jaw. Jack stumbled back. Stark got him again this time in the nose. Jack felt to the ground. Jack was bleeding. Stark stood over him kicking him in the ribs hard. "What makes you think she'd want you when she has me?!" He yelled at Jack as he kicked him over and over again. Allison was standing behind Stark yelling for him to stop. Someone went to get Jo. She ran across the street from the office. Jo with the help of Zane who was in Cafè Diem waiting for his take out order, grabbed Stark by the arms from behind and pulled him away from Jack. Allison ran to attend to Jack. Jo took Stark back to the Sherrif's Office and called General Mansfield and made a report. Zane drove Allison and Jack to GD. Grace treated a Allison's shiner. Jack had a broken nose and a couple of broken ribs. He had to stay I'm the infirmity for a few days. Meanwhile, Jo called General Mansfield, she wasn't sure what to do with Stark. Nothing like this happened in Eureka. Stark was charged with 2 counts of assault, 1 count of assaulting and officer of the law and a DUI because he drove to Cafè Diem drunk. General Mansfield and the DOD held a hearing at which Allison, Jack, and Zane testified. A no contact order was issued on him. He would be in serious trouble if he tried to contact Allison, Kevin or Jack. He would also be in serious trouble if he stepped foot in Eureka.

*Flash back ends*

Allison, Jack and Henry were staring at Grace in shock. "Then a couple of months later you found out you were pregnant. When Jenna was born the no contact order was expanded to her too" Grace said. She didn't sound too happy to be saying that part. "So Jenna will never know her dad" Allison said sadly as she looked down. Jack who was sitting next to her placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "He's been in a federal prison for a little over a year now" Grace said.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore" Jack said to lighten the mood a little. The other three at the table looked at him and then laughed.


End file.
